


A New Beginning

by lilolilyrae



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: The Doctor transforms.





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the first episode of the new season a while ago and for some reason it gave me some ideas just now!

Pain.

Everywhere.

 

 

Or was it?

 

Nothing.

Except existance. 

 

 _I think,_ _therefore I am-_

Not a quote of their own person.

Memory, then. They have existed before.

 

 

Knowledge.

Important-

Why?

Fear.

Fear of the unknown. Fear of what they _should_ know. 

 

They? He. No. It's what they was called... Not what they truly is.

And being called something- it reminds them:

They also had a name.

 

Has?

Had.

A profession, maybe. A title. They will remember, they are sure of it.

 

 

 

Another sensation.

Jumping?

Flying?

 

No.

Fear again. Panic.

They aren't flying. Flying is up, or horizontal, but they is... 

 

 

> _...falling_.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jup I realise the are/is and the pronouns are all over the place, I just think that's what The Doctor's mind would be like in that moment :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> Constructive criticism, too, if it's actually constructive and not just "I don't like the way you write", because in that case- nobody forces you to read it :))  
> And if you spot any typos let me know, this isn't betad yet!


End file.
